Hasta ese Día
by CapiPenguin
Summary: Colores, tonalidades, pinceles, formas, técnicas, papeles, acuarelas, lápices, marcadores... Ah... así era mi mundo, así me la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo... Pero un día, todo eso se acabó. Lo cierto es que nada tiene sentido si de todas formas voy a morir... Hasta que apareció él, que vino a desordenar mi vida todavía más.


**Hasta ese día**

_"Si pienso que debería volar y en lugar de hacerlo me arrastro, solo puedo deprimirme" _

\- **Anónimo**-

.

.

.

La luz del sol entraba por mi ventana y me ayudaba en la iluminación. Pasaba el lápiz sobre la hoja de papel que tenía entre mis manos, en realidad era un cuaderno donde me gustaba hacer mis bocetos. Dibujar era lo más preciado para mí, era mi forma de expresarme, lo que no podía decir con palabras, lo hacía con las pinturas.

Yo estaba enfrascado en tratar de terminar mi obra hasta que escuche un canto familiar. Gire a la ventana y en efecto, era Rómulo, un ave con un plumaje de color rojo intenso el cual yo apode ya que constantemente viene a posarse a mi ventana sin alguna explicación. Inconscientemente sonreí y esta se fue volando. Puede sonar estúpido, pero tenía envidia de los pájaros, ellos pueden volar miles de kilómetros, volando por los aires sin nada que pueda seguir su ritmo y conocer diferentes lugares del mundo y yo...

Volví la mirada al dibujo y cuando tomé el lápiz que había dejado encima el cuaderno, mi mano comenzó a temblar, quise ignorarlo porque realmente quería terminar el dibujo que estaba haciendo. Tome con fuerza el lápiz pero no fue suficiente, la línea salió muy torcida y arruinó todo lo que me había costado hacer.

Me quedé mirando mi desastre y tuve que cerrar el cuaderno y tirar el lápiz para evitar hacer cualquier otra tontería por mi enojo. Me levante del asiento de mi escritorio pero me falló la pierna derecha y caí. Más bien no me lastimé nada pero ya estaba harto.

Estaba harto de la misma vida y que todo esto me había arruinado lo que más amaba.

Ya no podía ser yo mismo a causa de que esta enfermedad de mierda me ha arruinado todos los músculos.

_Pero Levi, son cosas que pasan y solo debes afrontarlo_. Sí, mi cerebro tiene razón pero es jodido que te pasen estas cosas y no puedes pensar positivo todo el tiempo.

Esclerosis Múltiple, así se llama el nombre de mi problema, pero ¿de qué trata? Básicamente es una enfermedad en la que el sistema inmunológico degrada la cubierta protectora de los nervios y el daño en esta interrumpe la comunicación entre el cerebro y el cuerpo.

La esclerosis múltiple ocasiona muchos síntomas diferentes, como pérdida de la visión, dolor, fatiga y disminución de la coordinación. Los síntomas, la gravedad y la duración pueden variar según la persona. Mientras unos pueden no tener síntomas, otros tienen síntomas crónicos que no desaparecen. Desgraciadamente soy del segundo grupo y bueno, ahora tengo que vivir en el hospital con controles constantes y medicinas que retrasen el avance de la esclerosis ya que no tiene cura.

Y sin mencionar que tengo Lupus, es decir, que tu sistema inmune ataca los tejidos de tu cuerpo. Mi doctor dice que el Lupus desencadenó en la esclerosis. Mierda, que problema.

Alguien tocó la puerta y solo pude gritar para que pasara. Era Petra, mi enfermera que estaba encargada de mí y la que me ayudaba con respecto a los tratamientos. Al verme en el suelo pegó un grito en el cielo y me ayudó a llegar hasta mi cama no sin antes regañarme por ser tan descuidado.

— Señor Levi, sabe que no debe moverse rápido.

— Lo siento, es que me estresé y perdí el equilibrio.

Ella obviamente no se creyó nada de lo que dijo, pero era tan amable que lo dejó ahí y en cambio estaba sacando la jeringa para inyectarme los inmunosupresores de siempre. Suspire agotado y me remangue la manga mostrándole mi brazo.

Ella me puso la jeringa en posición y la metió.

— Ah señor Levi, le cuento que tendrá un nuevo médico que viene de Alemania, dice que es el mejor Neurólogo de toda Europa.

Fruncí mi entrecejo sin acabar de procesar la bomba de información, — ¿Y por qué no me dejan con mi médico?

— No lo sé, al parecer el consejo del hospital quiso hacer un intercambio entre hospitales, tu doctor se irá a Alemania y el doctor Eren Jeager vendrá aquí, ¿No es emocionante?

No, definitivamente no lo es. Deberían dejarme con mi médico, no me gusta lidiar con los doctores de hecho y ya era una mierda decirme que me cambiarían de doctor sabiendo que soy un paciente muy complicado. Chasqueé la lengua por lo bajo y Petra simplemente me mostró su sonrisa.

— No sea amargado señor Levi. Dele una oportunidad, ni siquiera lo ha visto.

Petra tenía un poder de convencimiento muy fuerte, por eso la admiro, ella era capaz de hacerme cambiar de opinión en un dos por tres y por eso también se ha ganado mi cariño durante todos estos años en el hospital.

— Vale, pero no esperes que lo reciba con flores.

Ella volvió a reírse contagiándome un poco su buen humor, se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta dejándome solo en la habitación. Un nuevo medico mmm?, sinceramente no me agrada para nada esa idea pero Petra tiene razón, al final, quien quiera que sea, él ahora estará a cargo de mi caso y será el que me recetará los medicamentos necesarios y el tratamiento correcto, además es Neurólogo, debe saber sobre la esclerosis...

— Cierto, ¿Cuál será su nombre? Ah, creo que Petra dijo Eren..., —Cerré los ojos esperando que la respuesta llegara a mi mente, — Eren Jeager creo, — me acosté en la cama dejando reposar todo mi cuerpo en el suave colchón con las sábanas aromatizadas envolviéndome.

— Eren... eh? Veremos qué tan bueno es...

.

.

.

Encantado de Conocerte

_"Conocer a una persona en el momento equivocado es lo más jodido que te puede pasar"_

— _**Nekocat —**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El viento azotaba las cortinas invadiendo mi habitación con el aroma de las flores del jardín del hospital. Olvidé mencionarlo, gracias a mi posición me ingresaron en uno de los mejores hospitales para vigilar mi tratamiento, era bastante amplio y su reconocimiento a nivel mundial le daba el status que se merecía, sin mencionar los especialistas que poseía y el agradable trato que recibía un paciente por parte de las enfermeras y el resto del personal.

Todo el hospital abarcaba como una hectárea, jodidamente gigantesco y a su favor es que se encontraba lejos de la ciudad, era como una casa de retiro, pero estaba bien, a mí nunca me había gustado los ruidos que provocaban los coches, las bocinas, los lugares congestionados, ugh, de solo imaginármelo ya me daba mareos.

Me incorporé de la cama para tomar uno de los libros que había dejado en mi estante. Debo decir que toda mi habitación estaba decorada con pinturas, algunas incluso estaban enmarcadas, algunas antes de la tragedia y otras hechas durante mi calvario. El libro que estaba leyendo era una novela, "Delirium", un mundo en el cual no existen las emociones, que no existe el amor, uno donde no te rompen el corazón y te dejan tirado en la basura.

Lo cierto es que Petra me había recomendado el libro al ver que yo solo leía pura literatura "clásica", al principio le dije que no era para mí ese tipo de novelas cursis que te venden la idea del amor verdadero, pero cuando me contó cómo era el principio de la historia me encantó y el resto ya lo saben.

Yo en lo personal, no creo que no exista el amor, pero no creo que el amor sea algo para mí. ¿Por qué tan cerrado con el tema? Bueno, uno no vuelve a creer en esas cosas cuando el chico con el que salías por 3 años te deja por culpa de la esclerosis y el lupus. No lo resistió, no resistió la carga, terminó marchándose, dejándome en el olvido y se fue con alguien más. Quizá fue lo mejor para él, pero fue egoísta porque realmente lo quería, alguien tan frío como yo se abrió ante sus ojos y sus brazos y le di todo a él. Ese fue mi primer error, pero bueno, el pasado no se puede cambiar, no vuelve por más que uno llore y ya han pasado bastantes años después de esa historia de amor.

Mi mirada deslumbraba hacia afuera, todo era soleado y el viento ahora era bastante fresco, entonces se me antojo salir a leer el libro afuera, me parecía una excelente idea. Eso sí, debía avisarle a Petra y no irme tan lejos en caso de alguna emergencia.

Después de encontrármela en el pasillo avisándole donde estaría me sonrió despidiéndose con la mano, aunque escuche que me había llamado de nuevo, me giré para verla pero ella solo se quedó ahí, parecía como si tratara de decirme algo pero no lograba vocalizar. Al final solo agitó su mano como si estuviera espantando moscas y se fue.

Que extraño.

Salí por la puerta principal viendo todo el amplio paisaje que estaba frente a mis ojos, unos jardines con flores de todo tipo, desde margaritas hasta girasoles, era fantástico, senderos que estaban definidos con pisos de madera y arbustos de colores amarillentos haciendo de barandas naturales. También bancas de madera colocadas en puntos estratégicos, así como mesas de ajedrez y una fuente casi en el centro del jardín. Sin olvidar mencionar que arboles alrededor nos brindaban su sombra y hacían del lugar algo más fresco. A veces por estas cosas si me gustaba vivir en el hospital.

Sin embargo eran pocas las personas que realmente apreciaban esa obra de arte de la naturaleza, solamente lo hacían las personas de mayor edad y yo, nunca verías a los chicos de 18 años por aquí. Era algo triste, pero ya me había acostumbrado que algunos de mi generación y los milenials son muy... ya saben... no les importa más que sus selfies y los retos de moda.

Algunos pacientes me conocían y me saludaban en el camino, yo les respondía asintiendo mi cabeza con respeto, no era tan parlanchín. Llegue a mi "banca" y por así decirlo, es que nadie ocupaba ese asiento, era como una mesa reservada, siempre estaba vacío y nadie más que yo se sentaba ahí, estaba cerca a unos girasoles que algún médico plantó, creo que fue el doctor Mike.

Me senté y continué enfrascándome más en la historia de Lena, la pobre chica que ahora tenía una travesía que superar para poder amar al fruto prohibido, _ni crean que les daré todo el resumen, busquen el libro y léanlo por su cuenta, tch..._

Las hojas de los árboles caían lentamente indicando que el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no faltaba mucho para que llegasen las tormentas y las ventiscas del típico otoño.

Todo era tan tranquilo y perfecto hasta que sentí una presencia a mi lado, alguien se había sentado en la banca, MI banca por así decirlo. ¿Quién es?

Giré de golpe para toparme con una persona de cabellera castaña, unos ojos verdes como el de estos árboles y una tez algo bronceada. Mi cuerpo me falló, estaba perplejo, usualmente algunas personas no se me acercan por mi cara, ya que la mayoría del tiempo yo ando con el entrecejo fruncido lo cual da un aspecto tenebroso.

Parpadeé los ojos para volver a concentrarme, me le había quedado viendo por un rato y él también lo hacía, nuestras miradas estaban enfocadas en el otro mutuamente, un concurso de miradas por ver si el verde le ganaba al gris y efectivamente si ganó el verde, tuve que apartar mi vista al ver que era realmente incómodo toda esta situación extraña. Algo en sus ojos me dejaba impactado, algo me absorbía, eran un color... "edición limitada"

— Yo leí ese libro. Pero no me gustó el final. ¿Qué te pareció a ti? ¿Lo leíste?— Me preguntaba aquel extraño que estaba sentado en mi banca que ahora me mostraba una agradable sonrisa.

— Recién lo empecé, por lo general no me gusta este tipo de novelas que te venden ideas del amor. —dije firmemente mientras el solo soltaba una risa y yo me ponía furioso, mi comentario no tenía nada de gracioso.

Al parecer el extraño de los ojos verdes lo notó y paró de reír, tomo aire y recuperó su compostura, ese cambio me pareció extraño. Con el fin de no tener que hablar más con el me puse de pie, me quité los lentes guardándolos en su respectivo estuche (_porque si, la esclerosis estaba jodiendo mi vista poco a poco_), tomé mi libro en mis manos y procedía a alejarme, el extraño de ojos verdes se paró siguiéndome.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

En ese momento mis piernas comenzaron a sentirse pesadas, me dio un dolor punzante en la cabeza y mareos, solté mis cosas abruptamente y me tomé la cabeza en mi mano, esperaba que de milagro el dolor parara, pero no fue así, ahora comenzaba a sentir vértigo, el suelo se movía alejándose y acercándose. De manera estrepitosa no pude soportarlo, sentí como no mi visión se volvía borrosa.

Justo cuando no pude mantenerme en pie más, sentí unos brazos rodeándome, evitando que cayera de manera abrupta al suelo, mi sistema estaba colapsando y no entendía por qué si tuve un tratamiento de quimioterapia en la mañana.

No estaba muy consciente, pero mi vista recuperaba a veces la visión y lo vi, era el extraño de ojos verdes que estaba cargándome, parece que me hablaba, escuchaba su voz... su voz se iba alejando y yo me había quedado dormido en un sueño que recién comenzaría.

**. . .**

Escuchaba una voz femenina, es familiar...

Mis ojos poco a poco volvieron a abrirse, veía todo distorsionado hasta que al fin pude acostumbrarme a la luz, pude enfocar mejor y era Petra que estaba ahí, observando mis pinturas colgadas. Parecía tan concentrada y observaba cada detalle del cuadro, curiosamente miraba uno en el cual había pintado girasoles, era mi flor favorita.

— Veo que estás viendo mi delineado de mierda de esa pintura—, comenté mientras me sentaba en la cama mientras estiraba mis brazos.

— No está mal, además lo veo bien

— Es que te hace falta que te compres unos lentes—, comenté sarcástico acompañado de una risa pequeña.

Petra no me dio chance para hacerle más comentarios sarcásticos y se encogió de hombros.

Entonces al ver la pintura recordé que había pasado, me había desmayado.

— Sufriste un colapso Levi—, Petra me leyó la mente y me respondió sin tener que formularle la pregunta—, El doctor Jeager te trajo y te inyectó los inmunosupresores, afortunadamente estaba justo a tu lado, no quiero pensar que hubiera sido si no estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué dices?

Escuchamos un golpe en la puerta y fue que así volvía a encontrarme al extraño de ojos verdes. El extraño de ojos verdes era...

— Vaya, ahora te ves mucho mejor. Lamento no haberme presentado—, se acercó a mí ofreciéndome su mano y regalándome esa sonrisa que ya había visto en el jardín—, Soy Eren Jeager. Encantado de conocerte.

Vaya forma de conocernos, que mierda.

No lo sabía, pero todo comenzaría a girar, girar, girar...

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
